Pipe Organ
The Pipe Organ is a character in Epic Mickey who appears in the ballroom of Lonesome Manor. The Lonesome Ghosts couldn't stand his playing, so they fled to Bog Easy. Gabriel, one of the Lonesome Ghosts, gives Mickey a quest called Pipe Organ Madness, asking him to calm the organ down. If Mickey plays his song, he (Gabriel) will give him Animatronic Donald's left arm. When Mickey reaches the Organ, the song playing and raising the pipes prevents him from reaching the projector screen to the attic. The Organ asks Mickey to help him by playing a minigame. If Mickey helps him play his song, he will calm the pipes and he can cross to the attic and be rewarded with the "Play a Tune" pin. Another option is to destroy his keys with Thinner but doing so will make some of the Organ's pipes permanently block access to the exit, plus he will have to fight two Beetleworx Tanker Generators. Blotlings also appear to ensure Mickey does not escape. Mickey will have to use the possessed tables in the area to reach the exit. Quotes *''"Will you help me?"'' Helping him play his tune *''"I'm glad to hear it. Help finish my song by jumping on the notes I provide."'' *''"Thank you, Mickey, you are a real hero. Take this pin and farewell."'' *''"Oops, looks like we need to start over."'' *''"Hmmmm...you took a little too long. Let's start over."'' Destroying the keyboard *''"I don't like that."'' *''"I will be forced to defend myself if you don't stop."'' *''"Mortal! Those keys are my very soul!"'' *''"Break any more and you will know my wrath."'' *''"You broke my keyboard! Now how will I play my song?!"'' *''"That's it! Now I'm really steamed!"'' *''"You were warned. Beetleworx! Attack!!"'' Trivia *Even if his song has been played, it is still possible to destroy the keyboard. But this would mean that the work put into helping him will be gone. *If you jump onto the broken pipes and slow down time with a Watch Sketch, you can climb the broken pipes to the projector screen to the attic, as time will be slowed down and the pipes won't snap. *It is assumed that the Pipe Organ has at least some control over Beetleworx, as he is able to summon them if Mickey destroys his keyboard. *The Pipe Organ briefly appears as a picture stand in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. *He is a mix of the organ from the Haunted Mansion (By looks) and Forté from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (By speaking and controlling his music). Possible further reference towards Forté could be that the Organ mentioning his keyboard's keys being his soul, except Forté's keyboard served as the source of his own musical dark magic in addition to keeping him alive. Gallery The Pipe Organ.jpg|The Pipe Organ in its entirety. Walkthrough 069b.jpg|The Pipe Organ rewarding Mickey with the Play a Tune Pin. Oldhag.jpg|One of the Tankers that appears if you thin his toon keys. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reformed villains Category:Mini-Boss Category:Minor good/bad choices Category:Allies Category:Lonesome Manor Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey Characters